A Deep Narrow Road
by LazyBass
Summary: So, basically AU in fuedal japan. Samurai not ninja. How far would you go to gain power? The journey is a long one indeed. Warning: violence hence the rating Sasuke POV
1. Chapter 1

So uh, ever wonder what it would be like if they were samurai? No? Oh well, here it is, teh first fic.  
arigato!

Standard disclaimer applies: characters ain't mine (sadly) All i take credit for are the historical aspects of this!

* * *

I am not allowed to live. My life is not my own. All I feel is numb. Senseless from all that I've been through.  
My life has been one big hurdle. 

Yet here I am. Off on my way to fulfill a goal that isn't mine. _These_ missions were never my favorite.

Assassination.

I am a Wolf of Mibu. Shinsengumi. Always going out of our way to protect the shogunate. This is what happens when you're born in the samurai class.

_Rectitude. Courage. Benevolence. Respect. Honesty. Honor. Loyalty._

Sure, I am filled with these. But they aren't my priority. These only help me attain my true goal.

I walk through the streets. Cobblestone. Tiled roofs. Sunshine. All the prosperity of the Tokugawa. The ideals we are trying to protect from Westernization.

Kyoto…this place holds too many memories. Bad ones. The kind I can live without. Like a reoccurring nightmare you can't shake off for the whole day.

Except I have felt this everyday. Ever since…that night.

My steps falter. Fists clenched.

He notices. His rare sky blue eyes quickly glance towards me. Questioning. This is why he is my closest friend. There is hardly anyone I trust more.

Cheerfully: "Didn't you grow up here Sasuke? You think you'd be a little more pleased to see it".

"No", I answer curtly. Hand gripping the sword hilt at my side.

Uzumaki Naruto. How this kind-hearted knucklehead is a vice-captain with me, I'll never know. Granted, he is one of the best swordsmen in the Shinsengumi, so I will give him _some_ credit.

After my reply, he remains deathly quiet. The idiot knows better. He knows _everything._ He has known for four years; since we met.

About my past here in Kyoto. The shattered childhood. The horrible twist of fate.

We keep walking. Under the looming structures. Gold and red. Past the wooden temples and their supporting pillars. Sacred and blue. By the gardens and palaces. Vibrant and beautiful.

Naruto in awe: "Amazing…", first time in the big city.  
I don't see any of it. Not anymore. It makes me remember.

I walk and he follows obediently; without question. I'm the expert of these streets. So I give him a silent tour.

I sigh and start heading back towards our inn. Enjoying the peaceful breeze of the green rock garden. Until…

Naruto whining: "I'm _hungry_!". And his stomach grumbles loudly. My left eyebrow twitches.  
Exasperated, I say: "There's a good restaurant back at the inn".

Uzumaki Naruto grins sheepishly. I can't help but smirk. Most trusted friend.

Back on familiar streets, we can't help but reminisce in our thoughts.  
Fighting back to back. You saved my life that time. I saved yours. Together; biting through the hardship and humiliation of training. And sharing the successes the years have wrought.

Best Friend.

* * *

Dinner: done and eaten. Bellies full. Hearts content. (As the saying goes). 

But our hearts pump a different blood. Adrenaline. Anticipation. Action.

We both know what is to come. We feel it.  
The rush preceding a kill.

Naruto proudly: "So I heard from the waitress that he's always at the Fushimi Inari Shrine these nights".

The man tonight is Shozan Sakuma. Member of the Ishin Shishi. Radical assassin. Samurai forerunner supporting western science and Japan's "modernization".

_Loyalty_

He seems a lot like me and Naruto. Only he's pulling for the other side. Anti-Shogunate.

To the official who assigned this mission to us, that was all that mattered. Our little fact sheet didn't tell us if he enjoyed warm sake. Or what art he liked.

Anti-Shogunate. Pro-Western. Nothing else mattered.

Oh, and one little detail the fact sheet skipped. Where the hell could we find him? What he was interested in all of the sudden is important, since then we could locate him easier.

But that's where gregarious people like Uzumaki Naruto come in. Killer smile. Literally.

And now apparently this Shozan Sakuma liked to go to shrines. To pray. To meditate.  
To beg. Anything.

Resolute: "Perfect", I reply. Taking a few moments to mull over what he just said.  
To plan. To coordinate.

"How so?". Naruto slurps loudly from his cup of tea.

Emotionless: "Because now we can meet him at the shrine gates. They're beautiful. Especially at sunset. You'll see".

_Honor_

Twinge of mockery: "You know Sasuke, you're a real sadist". He points his chopsticks at me.

_Honesty_

Arrogant: "Hn". As if to say: yes I know. As if to say: shut up. As if to say: what else do you expect? I shrug it off.

After all, this is only a practice kill. For me. Practice for _him_. The only man I have ever sought after.

Shozan is a practice dummy.

And in a small dark corner of the restaurant. Way in the back. Dimly lit. On the farthest table.

We plan his swift death.

* * *

We walk around all day. And by walk I mean trudge behind an overly excited Naruto.  
Site seeing. Eating. Conversing. 

I don't mind. It's exercise. It keeps my mind off certain things.  
A whole day to kill before the kill.

It wouldn't be so irritating if Naruto wasn't dressed so…garish.  
He just _had_ to wear his deep red and black yukata and robes with obnoxious patterns. Topping it all off with a red forehead protector. Tied between his loose hair and ponytail. Metal gleaming above his brow in the harsh sun.

It made him look taller. His hair darker. His skin paler. A swordsman.

My clothing had the same effect. But more modest. A collaboration of black, blue and white. The only decoration: the family crest on my back. A red and white fan.

You will never see it on anyone else.

The sun starts setting behind the tall buildings. Casting orange and purple on everything and everyone.

I tug Naruto's sleeve. He responds promptly. Our faces setting into stone scowls and stares.

We arrive at the gates at Fushimi Inari. The vermilion archways glowing in the final rays of the sun. Golden.

For a brief moment Naruto's face lightens in awe. And in the next second it shifts back. Hard.

I lead us into and beneath the gates several feet. To wait.

In a couple of minutes we feel footsteps. Sense voices. We don't hide. We stand tall. Ready to strike. An impossible obstacle.

Shozan Sakuma comes into view. Two guards at his sides. Armed. Surprise. Of course we don't show it. We don't need to worry. The Wolves don't worry.

The three men pause. Twenty feet away. No words are spoken. None need to be. We all know our purpose.

The stare down doesn't last for long as the guard to Shozan's right surges forward. Naruto, at my left, counters.

The battle is short lived. Naruto is a master. Flawless sword wielder. He performs the Three Piece Thrust. Katana an extension of his arm. The technique attacks the guard's neck, left shoulder and right shoulder with one strike. Simultaneously. A deadly blur.

A groan is heard. Red tints pure red. Red tints crunchy gravel. Red tints light colored robes. The guard unceremoniously falls.

_Respect_

Shozan Sakuma and the remaining guard gape. At their dead comrade. At Naruto.

Naruto is now merciless. Relentless. Not the man you knew yesterday. His deep blue eyes shine wild and clear. On fire in the sheets of light.

My turn.

I loosen the sword from it's sheathe with just my thumb.  
Click.

I advance toward him. Taking long and agonizing strides. I step over that guard's body without even glancing down. My katana slides out smoothly. It rings in anticipation.

In a flash, my sword and Shozan's meet in a loud clash. They grind as strongly as my teeth do.

Brow furrowed. A sweat drop glides down the side of my face. My onyx eyes are eyes are evil. I _feel_ them flicker crimson.  
I can see his next move.

Strike after strike. My sword meets his. Or his meets mine.  
By this time Naruto is locked in battle with the other guard.  
All I hear are grunts. Mine or Shozan's, I can't tell anymore. All I hear are the harsh sounds of scraping metal. The cacophony of the heat of a fight.

Attack. Counter. Attack. Defend.

I see an opening. I seize the chance.

_Benevolence_

There is a loud squelch as my katana pierces Shozan. I bury it deep. Straight through the other side. Blood falls like rain.

Our faces are inches apart. He looks right through me with pained eyes. His last words I will never forget.  
_Eighteen year olds shouldn't have to live through this.  
_  
Dying: "Uchiha Sasuke. Your brother should have rid of you all those years ago. You are worthless. You will never get your revenge. You bring the Uchiha name to shame. He says that you are weak. That you lack hatred".

I've heard enough.  
In a flurry of rage, I rip the sword out of his gut. A cry of pain. I raise my sword over my head. I let it fall. Gashing diagonally across his body. A death stroke of time.  
Scarlet sprays my face.

_Courage_

I don't blink. I try to catch the breath I didn't know I lost. My face contorts with anger.  
A frightening statue.

Uzumaki Naruto is a witness. He saw everything. He heard everything. He felt everything.  
The moment my black eyes meet his blue, something triggers.

An epiphany in the purple twilight. Framed by fiery red.  
Shozan Sakuma's dying words are a reminder. I have lost track of my true goal.  
My true purpose in life.

I have to leave _**now.**_ Find him. Make him pay. Avenge.  
My brother must die.

I'm still staring at poor Naruto. He steps towards me. He defeated his opponent long ago. Now forgotten. Katana sheathed. Looking concerned.

Worried: "Hey…don't pay attention to what he said. That lowlife. He doesn't understand. What happened in the past isn't _that_ important…".

I cut him off, shouting uncontrollably: "No _**you**_ don't understand! It _**is**_ important! I am not allowed to forget the pain he put me through. I will make him pay tenfold".

I seethe. Subconsciously pointing the bloody sword at Naruto.  
He notices, and steps back. I sheathe it quickly.

No sorrow: "I'm leaving…NOW".  
Pleading: "Don't go! What about…?".

Drenched in anger: "What?! Nothing else matters! You don't matter. My rank doesn't matter. Only my fraternal bond forged by hate matters. And I must meet it head on".

Silence.

Naruto whispers: "But what about _her_? Don't you love her? Didn't you promise her?".  
Calmly: "I already told her I wouldn't return until I achieved this. The last time we spoke. She knows".

Accusingly: "And when was I going to be informed? After the mission?".

"In a way, yes. I would have left while you slept". _It'd be easier that way._

It's dark now. Fireflies glow around us. Crickets chirp. The half moon shines bright. The night sky is fuzzy with stars. All out of focus. The air is stagnant.

I turn to leave. Toward the bamboo forest. The fastest way out of Kyoto.

A voice. "Wait".  
With enough cruelty: "Don't try to stop me. Don't follow. This is something I can only do alone".

Realizing he would only be a burden, turns the opposite direction. Sniffles. My own eyes set on the horizon.  
We walk separate paths.

_Rectitude_

* * *

She is the one thing that can pacify me. Her deep green eyes, warm. Here in her embrace, I forget all. 

Sakura. My flower. Flower with pink hair. Long and cascading to her hips. Haruno Sakura.  
We are to be wed.

But not until…

Her heated skin against mine is soothing. She playfully traces invisible figures across my chest. While lazily lacing her fingers through my new head of dark spikes. Rebellious.

I won't be a true samurai for a while, so I chopped off the ponytail. I'd put the code to dishonor with what I have planned.

I enjoy her silent company. Pleasant. Content. She sighs, leans against me and smiles.  
I smirk. Holding her tighter.

"Sakura…", I begin. But I don't finish. Because everything has already been said.

Instead I kiss her. It would be my last chance. Soft lips. I lose myself in her tiny frame.  
She responds and breathes an "I love you".

I love her all over again. I never want it to end. Because when it does, I will be gone. Gone on my last assignment with Naruto. Then gone for revenge.

I reluctantly roll away. Missing her warmth. Yet still I lean, pressed against her cheek: "I'm an avenger. But I promise to return".

One last kiss. One last touch. One last glance. And I'm gone.

* * *

This has taken far too long. Fourteen long months in search of that bastard. Always just missing him. Always right on his heels. I get to a place and I _know_ he's been there.  
A lingering feeling. 

I wake up in Osaka. Hamamatsu. Kobe. Okinawa. Nara.  
Every time a different city, but the same sensation. Right behind him.  
But today is different. He is near. Near Edo.

I have been tracking him. His movements. His activities. His actions reek of Ishin Shishi. He's been seeking power for his own goals ever since he left Kyoto. Left the Uchiha district. Power from the Meiji government. Siding with my rivals.

Walking along the outskirts of Edo. A hawk cries overhead. The cicada buzzes. In the distance I can hear a bubbling stream. I decide to head toward a clearing. A meadow amongst trees. Yellow and green from the sunlight. Walking there on a whim.

I stop at a large oak tree. Resting at its base. Lying down, I stare up at the sky. Puffy cotton ready to be picked. I try to make objects out of the wispy figures.

Something stirs. And the irony hits me. All that traveling and looking. I should have taken a nap sooner. I sit up.

Uchiha Itachi.

He steps out from the other side of the meadow. Long gray cloak around his broad shoulders. His black bangs are longer now. Charcoal hair always a sharp contrast to my blue-black. Lines under his eyes from evident lack of sleep.

Itachi continues to walk towards the center of the field. And stops. A wind blows. Omniscient. It scatters leaves through his hair. He raises a hand to stop the bangs on his face. At the same time he stares at me. Analytical. Stone cold glare.

He knew this would come to pass._ He_ came to _me_. He willed it.

And now I rise to my feet. Sauntering across. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

I stop ten feet away from my brother. Not speaking. Enough has been said. Communicating through the eyes. A clash of obsidian.

I growl: "Itachi…". My voice isn't short on malice.

I lunge forward. Katana flashing out of my side in the sunlight. Akuma's appears out of nowhere. From beneath his cloak. A loud clank of metal. Scraping under the strain of our muscles. A stalemate. We leap back.

The brawl continues. Every attack is guarded. Every thrust is deflected. We fight in slow motion. Our movements round and fluid. Seemingly choreographed.  
Dodge. Duck. Defend. Our ears only hear the whoosh of wind created by failed assaults.

Then I realize it. The opening. To the left and under. A weak point. I ready myself to strike. The sound of a battle cry. Victory is eminent.

But I miss. Itachi sidesteps sideways. Leaving me flying past him. But before I can hit the ground, my forehead is rammed by his sword hilt. _Like how he used to flick it with two fingers when I was a kid._ I'm flung backwards.

No thoughts. Itachi grabs a handful of hair and gives my head a quick jerk. He knees me in the stomach. I cough up blood. Dull.

Amused: "What's with your hair, little brother? Uneven and spiky. It looks like chicken feathers…chicken-head". With a chuckle and a smirk.

Now I fume. Angry at how he tries to create a height difference. Angry at what he just said. Angry at how easily he took me down. _I'm stronger than this damn it. _

Near my ear: "Little Sasuke, you've lasted longer than I expected". Closer still: "You are still weak".

I smolder. In a fit of rage I tear away from his grip with unforeseen strength. I kick Itachi square in the chest. He tumbles backward. Shock and surprise. Sooner than he can fall I kick him again. Harder. Where it hurts. I punch him. Straight in the jaw. It makes a crack.

I pick up the sword that fell during my folly. I attack.

Raising my sword above my head. Charging. Breathing hard. Exerting more than enough energy. Pumping blood and endorphins through my system.

Slice.  
He slashes my entire left side. Down to my thigh. But not before I separate his left arm from his body. He cries in pain.

I don't feel any pain. I am numb. Another spinning kick in the chest. Now for the signature move. One that cannot be seen.

I sheathe my sword. I run at full speed again. And right before contact, I whip out the blade. Pulling upward. Gashing across his chest diagonally. Cutting through the neck.  
All in one smooth motion.

He staggers back. I pull him in.

"Is _that_ enough hatred, brother?". The finishing move. In a large wide thrust I stab him in the gut. Twisting the handle. The moment lasts a lifetime.  
I suddenly remove the sword. Red and slick.

In close proximity, we look at each other. Matching black eyes meet for the last moment.  
Our lives flash.

Itachi leans against a tree. His hand holds the stab wound. He lifts his chin higher and smiles. It's weak, but real. Filled with pride…for me.

His eyes cloud over. Fuzzy and unclear. The smile fades away. And his body slumps down.

Uchiha Itachi is dead.

Now I truly am the last of my clan.

* * *

I run. Frantic. I run through the shadowed streets of my clan's own district.  
The Uchiha district. Dotted with red and white fans. The crest. 

I panic. The streets are dark too soon. It's not late enough. Where is everyone?  
I race towards home.

I turn a corner and I see it. Bodies strewn and fallen on the dirt road. I skid to a stop.  
My eyes scan everywhere. I know and recognize everyone.

What happened?

I feel eyes upon me. I am being watched. My head shoots skyward. To the top of a post. I expect someone to be perched upon it. But it's empty. Bare against the full moon.

The wind blows cold as I continue to run. Harsh and bone-chilling. It messes my raven hair as I race past the lifeless figures. Brown stained lumps.  
_Twelve year olds shouldn't have to live through this._

I reach my house. It's dark and empty. Out of habit I remove my shoes at the entrance. Dirtied from training and running. I pace room to room. Searching and shouting for my mother and father.

I shuffle on the wooden plank walkway passing the fountain garden. Outside large double doors I hear two deep thumps. I speed at the doors, but I freeze. Hands trembling on the handles.

_Move. Move! Move, Sasuke._

The double doors push open. My eyes widen. In the center the bodies of my mother and father lay on top of each other. A stream of blood creeps toward me. A shadow with eyes looms over my dead parents.

It steps forward. Moonlight shines upon his face. Shadows on the contours and crevices of his face. I know who it is. My mind denies it. It won't accept it. But the truth is inevitable.

_Itachi._

"Foolish little brother. So weak. You're not even worth killing".  
"W-why did you do this?"

"To test…my abilities. To measure my capacity".  
"That's it? Stop screwing with me!".

And I leap forward. Fist ready. And it never touches him. He simply uppercuts me in the stomach. I collapse to the floor. Coughing. I gaze up. Into the bloody face of my father. Tears well and overflow.

I grow scared. I _am_ scared. Of his eyes. Of his obvious intent to kill. There is nothing left of the protective brother I once knew. He's far away now. Distant. I don't want to die.

I run outside. To the streets. Yelling. Crying. I don't want to die.  
In an instant he's in front of me again.

"You truly are foolish. There is one use for you. You have potential, little brother. You can become as I great as I. With you, I will be able to truly test my capacity".

I am speechless. At this moment I can't comprehend anything. Only fear.

"If you wish; curse me, hate me, detest me. Run. Run away, and live a loathsome life".

Suddenly my vision starts blacking out. Falling face forward. The last thing I see is my brother calmly gazing at me.

I do everything he tells me to.

* * *

Now…I can live. No, I _will_ live. I will love. I will laugh. Carefree. I will go home. I will marry _her._ _I will live._ Now I am allowed to live. To do everything I've been deprived of. Everything I want to feel. Finally, I will live. 

Oh but first…

I dare to look. To look down at my hands. I stare at them. They are stained with blood. _His _blood. Permanently. I glance over to the arm five feet away. My head reels. I realize the vicinity is war torn. Blood and destruction. My eyes follow the blood and entrails to their origin. My stomach churns.

Then, I see _it._ The body. _His_ body. _Him._ The big brother I looked up to. The one who taught me everything. I loved him.

I am fixated on his lifeless form. Entranced. Head turned downward. Lips slightly parted. His dark, clouded eyes half-lidded. Covered more so by his long bangs. His cloak tattered and bloody. My handiwork. From afar, his body resembles a tired man napping. He died, slumped against a tree, facing me. No more the strong proud brother I once knew.

A dead man.

I glance back down at my hands. The blood is still there. It always will be. My breath quickens. I try to wipe the crimson onto my dirtied pants. All it does is smear. I become desperate when it hits me. I am covered in blood.  
His. Mine. _Ours._

My face collides with my hands and knees. Our blood mixes together. All at once, every bruise, abrasion and cut aches. My wounds are still bleeding. The cuts on my face sting. The horrible metallic smell hits my nostrils. Good thing I haven't eaten.

I conjure the courage to bring my face back up. I stare straight up. Arms outstretched at my sides. Lazy clouds float against the azure canvas. There is a strange and unfamiliar warmth welling in my eyes. The salty wetness hits my mouth. Mixes with red.  
Silent tears.

My breath becomes ragged. I gasp for air. My body shudders. Chest falling erratically. Collapsed onto my knees. Hands fisted into grass and blood.

I scream.  
Earsplitting, earth-shattering, gut-wrenching. Yell.

It rises from deep within. Guttural. Reaches my throat. Release.  
It echoes and travels through the forest. Seven birds fly up into the sky. The only response.

I lose my voice.  
Happiness. Relief. Anger. Emptiness. Devastation.  
They course through my heart and soul. Overflowing.

A million thoughts race in my mind. About the past. The future. Only one repeats itself.  
Freedom.

My mind shouts it over and over again. Freedom.

I am free from my brother's oppression. The power hungry drive. Free from the force that led to live a loathsome life.

I am _the last_ of the family. The last of the clan. _But not for long._ I survived. At last, free to live how I want. I will restore things to their former glory.

I smile. I cry. I am free.  
Now…I can return home.

* * *

phew. read n reveiw i guess. sorry if it wasnt what u expected shrugs  
any questions just drop a message 


	2. Chapter 2

So i got quite a few hits. Possibly a good thing. Decided to keep it up and tell the story of how he got so strong and what he sacrificed. In other words, this is a prequel of sorts. Sasuke centric again (too tragic of a character to resist). Enjoy!

* * *

I walk along the dirt path. Not really knowing where it takes me. Not really caring. Just as long as it takes me _there._

The ocean is nearby. I can smell the salty breeze that makes my nose twitch. I hear the deep lull of the waves pounding on the shore for all eternity.

I still don't know what brought me here.

Maybe I can find refuge here. The ocean. The tall thin pines curiously growing on islands that only consist of sheer cliff walls.

Maybe this is where things will start. On this narrow road to the Deep North.

I left everything comfortable and familiar. Wishing that travel will make me stronger, wiser, more experienced with the world. I left seeking something intangible. _Power._

I glance to my left. All I see are fresh pine branches elegantly twisting in odd directions. Something about all this greenery makes me forget about my troubled past.

But not completely out of mind.

In my deep thoughts of nothing and everything I stumble. Falling rapidly towards the earth. I catch myself palm first. I didn't notice the ancient stone steps covered with soft moss. I silently curse at my carelessness.

Stone stairs that seemingly start out of nowhere. They slowly slope upwards and turn so that I cannot see where they take me. A frightening thought that I'm allowing such a thing become my guide.

Gathering up and regaining composure I take that first shaky step. The stone crumbles a little from the weight. I slowly ascend the incline, not knowing where it takes me.

In what feels like the slowest walk of my life, I pause. In mid-step I turn and peek back behind me. No more can I view the base where I fell. All I see are dark greens and browns with spots of protruding light.

I sigh, and wonder if this really is where I need to go. Is this journey necessary? Should I retrace my steps and start over?

The young part of me whispers "Yes".  
But the overly ambitious part yells "No".

I can't go back. Or else everything I have lived through, everything I have sought after would have been for nothing. I'd be filled with regret.

And that would hurt more than anything another person can inflict upon me.

I continue the ascent. Warily traversing between the pointy needles from the branches that overlap the narrow road.

I hear my unsure footsteps. The occasional bird call. The soft murmur of the pine trees as they sway against each other. Participating in a conversation I could never comprehend.

In the dull quiet of the forest, my mind sharply comes back to reality as I find myself hurdling face first toward the ground again.

Except I don't catch myself this time. I admit I did not want to break the fall. I wanted to feel the pain. The pain of my mistakes. Of my weakness.

I land harshly on the ground and enjoy the cool pain of the dirt pressed against my hands and face. I lie motionless with my eyes shut tight. Thoughtless until I startle, realizing that my torso is atop dirt rather than stone.

_I missed the last step too…_

Curiosity takes over as I hastily pick myself up. I fell so hard that my practically empty pack flung itself off my shoulder and landed five feet away.

Black eyes fixated on the brown lump, I pace towards it and bend forward to pick it up. Casually brushing the dirt away with a calloused hand I failed to notice what was directly in front of me.

Slowly glancing up I stop, staring at the horizon. The sea and sky are painted with hues of the sunset. Vibrant pinks and oranges blazing in a colorful fire. Dark grey masses feathered with pine trees are set within. As if handpicked by nature and thoughtfully placed to accentuate the scene.

I stand mesmerized on the peak of this hidden hill. I found out later that I had been walking along the coastline of a projecting peninsula. But at the moment, how I arrived there didn't matter.

All my doubts and fears washed away as I watched the sun sink into the ocean. As the sea extinguished the last of the light. As the final rays danced upon the ripples of water.

Long and graceful cranes could be seen balancing out in the ever-moving waters. Flying effortlessly between the innumerable islands.

I realized that it is for moments and sights like these that such trials and tribulations are worth enduring. That without pain, without sacrifice, we would have nothing.

As the sky fades into a deep purple, I begin walking on the dirt path again with new conviction.

_This is the path I am fated to take._

The trail turns again, away from the sea. It winds back and forth indecisively.

The forest takes on new life in the evening. The soft whimpers of the animals sound desperate amidst the lonely cries of an owl. The pine trees now hold a secret as the wind moves past my loose hair.

The path widens, as if allowing for more options, but it does not deviate. Along the edges I now notice small short statues. Indiscernible in the pale moonlight.

Exhaustion creeps in. I forgot that walking for over twelve hours without rest or sustenance does that to a person.

Dirt shifts into red brick beneath my feet. Overhead the flickering light of a paper lantern casts numerous shadows. Some sort of isolated civilization is nearby.

The statues scattered on the side are now miniature Buddhas. There has to be some sort of shrine or temple. I hope for the best since monks would surely give me shelter.

Feet begin to drag as my vision blurs and tunnels. Hunched forward I do not catch sight of the looming buildings ahead. All I hear is my labored breathing and not the concerned gasps of those around me.

The low footfalls come to a grinding halt as they collide with more stone steps. _I've had enough of steps for one day._ Despite that, I collapse onto them. Uncaring of whatever situation I now have gotten myself into.

My neck cranes up as my eyes lay upon one last thing.

I gaze tiredly into the orbs of an elderly man. His wardrobe exudes humbleness, but his face says otherwise. Expressing deep concern but at the same time annoyance. His white hair and beard reflect light off the lantern in his hand.

Unable to stay conscious any longer I gladly accept the much needed sleep. For now, not worrying what the future has in store.

* * *

I got plenty of ideas floatin in my head, some are written already. So if u like this, please let me know and ill post.  
Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

New chap for the prequel. Kinda short. Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

My left eye cracks open, and immediately I raise an arm to shield against the harsh light. The one eye roves over my current surroundings. 

Tatami flooring. Violet seating cushions. A short table. A small yet sturdy looking tansu chest. Opaque shoji doors. _Who knows what's on the other side._ The walls are a warm shade of auburn.

I lie back, comfortable on the futon.

My right eye finally decides to partake in the viewing. A tired hand instantly runs through my hair. An old subconscious habit.

There's a large window to the right of the futon. The curtains do nothing against the sunlight. It pours in freely, almost happily.

Squinting as I sit up, I hear footsteps. Slow and steady. Confident and secure. They stop, and there's suddenly a frail shadow behind the shoji doors. In a fast and purposeful movement, they fly open.

My savior stands before me.

"You look terrible, kozou." _Well that's a nice introduction._

The old man saunters in carrying a tray of food. Steaming bowl of rice, piping hot tea, and something else I fail to recognize.

He plops down on my left and hands me the tray. I devour everything. The rice is perfect. The green tea is the best I've ever had. And the delicious sausages are something I have never tasted.

The old man watches me quietly. Obviously content that I enjoy his modest accommodations.  
He inquires: "What is you name, kozou?" And he eyes me suspiciously.

Mouth stuffed: "Thas-key." Crumbs of rice attack his clothing.

Disgusted: "What?" Learn some manners!" Muttering incomprehensibly as he cleans himself off.

I swallow, apologize, and hurriedly answer: "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. I'm only thirteen and…"

He cuts me off: "Uchiha? That's quite a prominent name to be just stupidly sputtering out to just anyone."

I stare at him, taken aback, and continue eating. Actually chewing the food this time. Quietly taking into consideration on what he just said. Remembering all the burdens my surname carries.

Unnoticed, the old man's wrinkled hands sneakily creep up towards my head. Aiming for something on my forehead.

It isn't until I feel his arthritic fingers brush pass my hair that I flinch and jump so abruptly that I almost spill all contents of the tray onto the floor.

Surprisingly, the old man catches the tray along with the flying blanket. _Such fast reflexes…_

Scoffing tiredly: "I was just going to check the bandages on your head." He points a bony finger at me and continues: "They look like they need to be re-wrapped."

His hand then dives into his oversized sleeve and produces a roll of gauze. Holds it up to my face and wears an air of disdain.

Still stuck in my temporary stupor, I clumsily lift a hand to my head. There is tight cotton bound across my forehead and nestled between the coal black locks of hair. _Why didn't I notice it before?_ I massage the back of my head confusedly.

_Wait…when did I wound my head?_

As if reading my head, he disinterestedly answers: "You hit that empty head of yours pretty hard on the steps when you collapsed. Even started bleeding. You're pretty dull-witted to have a name like Sasuke."

Standing up: "Well, I expected more from a Hidasu, but for now I'll blame it on that concussion. Eat and rest, you will need the strength." Before he turns he throws the gauze at me and mumbles: "I'll wrap it later."

The whole time I watch him, wide-eyed. When he reaches the shoji doors, I finally awaken.

Stammering: "W-wait! Old man! Who are you and where the hell am I?"

Turning his head ever so slightly: "Who am I? Well, my name is Kenjin. As to where you are…you will find out soon enough."

Flashing what will become his signature smirk, he slams the sliding doors shut. Leaving me confused and with a sudden, grueling headache.

* * *

kozou - kid; brat 

R&R Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i was pretty reluctant to post this. But what the hell, this is all for vokadisen. **

**Continuation of the prequel. Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Wake up kozou!" He firmly shakes my shoulder.

My eyes open and I shoot up. Breathing heavily. My legs tangled in the sheets. Hands fisted at my sides grasping my robe.

Somber: "You were tossing in your sleep... and shouting. What does a kid your age have something so terrible to dream about?" Kenjin remains still and fold his arms across his chest.

I don't answer. Simply look down at my trembling hands. I catch my haggard breath. Trying to keep calm as the images still flash before my eyes. Tear drops leaving perfect little circles on the linen.

Laying back down I whisper: "Just a nightmare…" And I turn on my side, giving him a good view of my back. I clench my eyes shut tight, forcibly willing the images to stop streaming. But it's all in vain.

I hear Kenjin let out a heavy sigh. Listen to the ruffle of fabric as he stands. Barely catching the low footfalls as he pads across the room, quietly closing the shoji doors.

Rolling onto my back again, I finally realize that it is the dead of night.

Fully aware that I will not be able to sleep, I get off the futon. Rubbing sore eyes as I trudge towards the floor length window.

Cold air hits my body as I push it open and walk outside. It's a garden. Bonsai. Crickets chirp invisibly beneath the pale light of a lone lantern. Bare feet on grass and stone as I continue to venture further.

Leaves rustle in the wind. Wispy dark clouds float across the half moon. If I strain my ears hard enough I can hear the ocean.

I find a large rock and perch on it. Resting my forehead on my hands, leaning on the knees. I seem to hurt all over but at least the headache is gone.

I finger the bandages wrapped around my head. Kenjin had come back shortly afterwards to replace them, clean the cut, and take the tray away. He never explained himself. Just stayed silent and enjoyed the sight of me wince at the disinfectant.

Leaning back and staring off into nothing again. Remembering it all. Not yet ready to face the inevitable.

I sit, enjoying this momentary peace. And I wait for the sun to come back up and drown the darkness.

Back in the room, curled up on the futon. New light begins to cascade in. I start to hear the telltale signs of life. Muffled voices. The sound of people tidying up.

_I wonder how many people live here._

With no need for permission I decide to find out on my own. _Knowing Kenjin he'd just keep me locked in this room._ Tentatively stepping out of the sliding doors, glancing back and forth in the empty wood hallway.

Dead end to my right, the noises are coming from the left. I don't meet or see anyone as I cautiously step forward. Pausing at every creak I make on the floorboards.

I reach the end of the hall and hug the corner. Listening intently to catch any clues of my whereabouts. The snippets of conversation I do hear are about food.

Which reminds me… 

My stomach grumbles loudly, like some feral dog. I hold my torso, pleading for it to stop, but it just growls louder. At this point, my presence has been alerted and whatever conversation the men around the corner were having has ceased.

Something taps me on the shoulder and I let out a yelp. Quickly turning around and gape upwards. I see Kenjin's annoyed face. _Since when was he this tall?_

Gruffly: "I see you are well enough to walk. I went to check your room since you have not eaten since yesterday morning." He moves to walk around in front of me.

Confused: "But how did you get behind me? I never saw anybody."

Kenjin looks down his nose at me: "My room is across from yours, kozou." He walks away, then shouts back: "Come on already, I thought you were hungry."

I follow obediently, like some lost puppy.

He leads me to the dining area. In the middle there are two irori. The smell of food emanating from them. Off to the side is a large chabudai, six men already seated around it. Double fusuma doors were open, granting a pleasant view of the garden and allowing the brisk morning air to come in.

The men take no heed to my intrusion, even if they did stop conversing. Kenjin waves for me to take a seat next to a burly bearded man who chewed loudly. None of the men even glanced in my direction.

Kenjin crouched by the hearth, collecting breakfast into two bowls. Coming towards the table the six men either nodded or mumbled a 'good morning' at him. He nods in return and places a bowl in front of me, procuring chopsticks out of nowhere.

Remembering my manners, I mutter "Itadakimasu" before I silently gorge myself.

Kenjin dignified: "This is Sasuke. An Uchiha." The men pause at this, and the bearded man scowls at me from the corner of his eye. Kenjin continues: "I know you all understand what that means, and I am sure some of you may be willing to help him."

A couple of the men chuckle, a few of them grunt; the bearded man scoffs quietly. _What does Kenjin mean? Could he possible know?_

Eager: "Umm... excuse me. But how can you possibly help me?"

"You don't know who we are, do ya kid?" A thin bald man was the one had spoken. He seems to be the youngest in the group.

The bearded man grunts: "We are Yamabushi; warrior-monks. Those who lie in the mountains. We train to achieve enlightenment and acquire power. I believe _we_ are the best suited to help you with you goal."

My goal… 

The other man with white hair besides Kenjin speaks up: "That is correct. The Yamabushi will teach you how to fight. Give you the power you seek through feats of endurance, without losing yourself."

Kenjin bows at me: "Shugendo. We can lead you down the appropriate path."

_Buddhist warriors? I have merely heard of such men. Enduring isolation and asceticism. I should have anticipated stumbling upon such men, traveling this far north into nowhere._

Unwavering: "Then it is settled. We will teach you. I am sure you have no objections. Your training will begin tomorrow. As for today, I will show you around the complex grounds. Prepare yourself, kozou." All the men continue eating in silence contentedly.

I gulp down the lump of anxiety in my throat. Gaze around at all of my future teachers. _They appear to be strong, reliable men. I truly am grateful for their understanding and willingness. But why does it always seem as if my fate is inexorable? _

* * *

**uh as before any questions, dont hesitate to pm me. in case you havent noticed sasuke's like 12/13 years old.**

**R&R Thanks!**


End file.
